Moon lit Confessions
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: As of now A One shot w song! YXT pairing. Yuki cant sleep so he visits Tohru and contemplates his feelings for her. Fluffy, angsty, romance...yey! Please read and review


Hello it's Chizz and I'm currently getting ready for a show at my school that I am performing in. I've been so busy trying to rehearse for the show that updates on my fanfics have been slow.Also due tolack of inspiration and interest I will be **deleting the story "Engagement shuffle"** Please do not hate me but this way its more time for me to update stuff I actually still have ideas for...and its less stress on me. So to make up for my evil deed (GOMEN NASAI!)I have a little songfic one-shot for you! I hope you enjoy it and updates to all my remaining stories will be happening as soon as the shows are over.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or the song "Flying high" by Jem!

**Warning I do not own The song "FLYING HIGH" it is written and owned by Jem.**

Moon lit confessions 

It as midnight and it would seem as though everyone in the Sohma Shigure household was asleep, all except for Yuki Sohma. He yawned sleeplessly as he stood in the dark hallway outside of her bedroom door.

_You can't know, oh no you can't know. _

_How much I think about you._

_No, it's making my head spin_

But this was normal for him, '_at least it seems that I've definitely been getting a lot less sleep ever since…she arrived'_ the rat of the zodiac thought as he ran a tired hand through his mop of dark gray/purple hair. "She" of course was the one who he stayed up thinking about everynight, the girl whom he had fallen in love with. The girl, who had broken him out of the dark dreary Sohma cage and helped him to soar above his expectations and find true happiness, the girl named Tohru Honda.

_Looking at you and you are looking at me._

_And we both know what we want._

_So close to giving in._

'_Why do I have to be so weak…why cant I just tell her'_ Yuki thought to himself as he gingerly placed a hand on the knob of the door as if contemplating whether he should open it or not. But he knew the real reason he could never tell her, it was the very reason that made her so special to him and the whole Sohma clan…their curse. Although since the very beginning she had been very accepting and supportive of the many trifles caused by their curse, but he knew that there was only so much one girl can take.

He knew that even if she did return his feelings they could never truly be together for reasons other than the curse. "Akito" Yuki whispered the name venomously as he felt his body tense at the mere thought of his relative…his god, '_he would never allow us to be together if it meant my happiness. And the worst part is she would be the one to suffer'_ He thought as he felt an imaginary lump well up in his chest. He slowly opened the door and closed it softly behind him as he made his way over to her large pink bed; he knelt down beside the bed and looked down at the brown haired girl sleeping peacefully. He let a small smile creep on his face as watched her sleep so innocently; he couldn't help but extend a hand to gently brush against her creamy white cheek.

_Feel so nice, oh yeah you feel so nice._

_Wish I could spend the night but I can't pay the price_

_Oh no, no. But I'm flying so high, high up off the ground._

_When you're around, and I can feel your high._

_Rocking me inside, it's too much to hide._

Yuki slowly caressed her cheek with feather light touches as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Then he reached his hand up to her hairline and stroked the fine brown hair falling onto her face; slowly Tohru's body began to stir. In a panic Yuki pulled his hand away from her face '_oh kami-sama please don't let her wake up…what would she think if she saw me in her room'_ Yuki thought fearfully. But somewhere deep down in his fragile heart he wanted her to wake up, some how he wanted her to wake up and see him…to know…to finally know and maybe return his feelings. But fortunately she did not wake up, '_good'_ Yuki sighed in relief yet still felt a small pang of disappointment.

_I know, oh yeah I know that we cant be together._

_But I just like to dream; it's so strange the way our paths have crossed._

_How we were brought together, it's written in the stars it seems._

Yuki once again brought a hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek. Yuki chuckled softly to himself "Why am I like this…why cant you just see how much I love you…how much I always have" Yuki whispered sadly. Suddenly he leaned over to her and gently pressed his lips against her lips reveling in the soft sweet taste of her innocent sleeping lips.

_Feel so nice, oh yeah you feel so nice._

_I'd love to spend the night, but I can't pay the price._

_Oh no, no. And I'm flying so high, high up off the ground._

_When you're around, and I can feel your high._

_Touching me inside and it's too much to hide. _

Yuki pulled his lips away from her hers and gently brushed his finger across her now slightly parted rosy lips watching as a small wispy moan escaped her lips. Yuki blushed a deep red and looked away shamefully as he realized what he had just done, he turned back to see her shift to her side and gently bite down on her bottom lip in her sleep. "Yuki…" Tohru whispered hoarsely in her sleep as her lips curled into a light smile, Yuki's eyes widened and his blushed deepened as he heard her soft innocent voice call out to him in her sleep. '_Is she awake? Does she know I'm here or…is she…is she…dreaming about…me'_ Yuki felt his heart pump wildly in his chest as these thoughts ran through his head.

_Back to earth where did you take me to?_

_I know there's no such thing._

_As painless love, well it will catch us up and we can never win._

_But oh, I feel so alive._

_And oh, just wanna hold you. Hold you so tight. _

Yuki suddenly snapped back from his musings and looked back at the now still girl on the bed. "Baka…what am I thinking" Yuki said sternly to himself as he stood up from the bed. He looked down at Tohru…his Tohru and smiled bitterly at the idol of his unrequited love, '_maybe someday…I'll tell you some day' _he thought. He leant down to kiss her again and as he withdrew his lips from hers he brushed his lips against her ear "I love you…Tohru" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

Suddenly Tohru stirred again but this time she opened her eyes slowly and watched as a blurry figure turned and walked towards the door "You called me…by my first name" she said softly and the figure stopped for a moment but didn't turn around to face her. "gomen nasai for waking you Honda-san…I was just…um…I couldn't sleep…gomen nasai" Yuki said apologetically, '_I hope she didn't hear what else I said…. What if she was awake…oh kami she must hate me' _he thought as he bit down on his lip nervously.

"Oh no…it's ok…and Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked timidly as she looked down at her lap and wrung her hands, Yuki turned around to face her and noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Yes Honda-san?" he asked nervously '_please don't hate me…please kami-sama let her have been asleep' _Yuki prayed, "please…I liked it when you used my first name…call me that from now on…please…if you don't mind" Tohru asked with a nervous giggle. Yuki was taken aback by her request and felt his throat dry up "um…of course…I'd be happy to Honda…. I mean Tohru-kun" Yuki said looking down at his feet blushing deeply. Tohru stifled a small giggle as she looked up at Yuki and he looked up to meet her gaze, for a brief moment their eyes met.

His deep lavender eyes bore beep into her azure colored orbs as if he were searching…searching for an answer to an unspoken question, as they became lost within each other's essence. A groan of wind hitting against the window brought them back to reality and Yuki turned away from her blushing, "well I'll just let you get back to sleep…good night Tohru-kun" Yuki said unconsciously smiling as he spoke her name. Tohru felt a hot blush run across her cheeks at the sound of her name on his lips. "Good night Yuki-kun" Tohru said softly as he left the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

_But I'm flying so high, high off the ground. _

_When you're around, and I can feel your high._

_Touching me inside, it's too much to hide._

Yuki sighed heavily in relief as he made it back to his own room and gently closed the door. He lay down on his futon and looked out at the moon dreamily thinking about the recent events of that night. '_Thank kami she didn't here me before…but I cant believe it…she wants me to call her by her first name…if that's true then maybe…just maybe she might be able to return my feelings' _Yuki thought as he closed his eyes, a wide satisfied smile spreading across his lips. Then he slipped into a peaceful sleep…his first one for week, dreaming about the day when he could finally be open to the one he loved the most…his heart soaring high into the cloudless sky.

_And I'm flying so high, high off the ground._

_When you're around. _

Back in her room Tohru was still sitting up staring off dreamily at the door from which Yuki had left, still lost in thoughts of the dream she had just had…about Yuki. '_That dream felt so real…I can still almost taste his lips…but it couldn't have been real…it was just a dream' _Tohru thought as she sighed a bit downtrodden. She knew it was just a dream but when she woke up and saw Yuki leaving her room she thought…that maybe, just maybe it might have been real this time. '_That could never happen'_ she told herself as she lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips "good night Yuki…I love you" she whispered in a barely audible voice before drifting back into a deep sleep. Dreaming of a dream that had already become so real without either even realizing it.

**End **

A/N: So I hope you all like this…I had the idea while listening to this song on my I pod. Well yes this is a one-shot fic (it could be a series if I get requests) but please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If anyone wants me to write you a one-shot…with or without lyrics just give me the characters or pairing and any other lil details or lyrics and I could write you one…I love writing one-shots. Oh well please review…and updates for my other stories will come as soon as I have access to them…Farewell my lovelies…and have a smurfy day! -Love, Chizz

Boys will fuck anything with a heartbeat and the only reason why they have to have a heartbeat is that they heard that if there is none then its illegal and they are scared to drop the soap.

By Destiny a.k.a. dime piece crazy ass


End file.
